The first Harry/Jamie?
by Prism Eclipser
Summary: ~Finished~ Just letting the Eagle fly free. But does Harry really want to let him go?
1. Just let the Eagle Die Alone

Prism: Hi everyone! I'm back and I'm helping Eclipser.  
  
Oh, and there's this really cool story about Brad being a jackel, so go read it! I would have changed the poem to fit with the jackel, but I wrote this poem during the Shadow Fox episode.  
  
I don't think we own Zoids, but if we do, I'll get back to you.  
  
Prism Eclipser presents  
  
Just Let the Eagle Die Alone  
  
Long ago,  
  
I was young and foolish.  
  
I fell for your charms  
  
And was madly in love.  
  
I hid how I felt  
  
about you and your golden hair,  
  
but you betrayed my feelings  
  
and took another.  
  
The golden sun  
  
shed not its light on me.  
  
The fox picks up the eagle  
  
and unknowningly shatters its life.  
  
So now I'm a shell  
  
of my former self  
  
Yet I hide.  
  
I don't think you'll know what to do.  
  
You ask what is wrong  
  
when I cry alone.  
  
Night surrounds my soul  
  
Can you pierce it to see me.  
  
Your touch burns  
  
as the sun's would.  
  
Just leave me to die.  
  
Just die  
  
as you've killed me  
  
Yet my blood won't stain  
  
the sun's golden briliance.  
  
Just die  
  
before I kill you.  
  
Jealousy is an ugly thing  
  
that tears the mind, heart, and soul.  
  
An eagle screams  
  
and I scream with it.  
  
The fox killed its mate.  
  
The fox blocks its light.  
  
Let it die,  
  
don't play games.  
  
Its love is nothing  
  
as is mine.  
  
Go away  
  
before I leave of my own will.  
  
You've got the sleek fox  
  
bathing in your light.  
  
Let the eagle die  
  
bathing in your light.  
  
Its heart was tamed by you  
  
and a tame eagle is a dead eagle.  
  
The eagle can not live  
  
without you.  
  
Just let it die,  
  
Just let me die,  
  
Just let me die,  
  
alone,  
  
like the eagle  
  
without you. 


	2. Chapter 1

Eclipser: I'm back and this is my first real attempt in a long time for a decent fic.  
  
Prism: Setting your goals a little low, lately?  
  
Eclipser: Shut up.  
  
Prism: I don't think we own Zoids.  
  
Eclipser: Nope, I've gotten the rejection papers right here.  
  
Prism: Damn, and I really need Jamie right now.  
  
Eclipser: :Sigh: Don't we all.  
  
Prism: Okay, yaoi goodness, Bit/Brad. Jamie angst.  
  
Eclipser: Poor Jamie, don't worry, I've got a happy fic for you bouncing around in my skull.  
  
Prism: Run Jamie.  
  
Jamie: Nooo, let me go. I don't want to be here.  
  
Both: :laugh insanely:  
  
Jamie: Save me.  
  
Prism: More author notes on the bottom.  
  
Prism Eclipser presents  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I sat on top of Raynos, ignoring all the rules and regulations. Hell, I'm the one who reinforces the rules around here; I'm allowed to break them every once in a while.  
  
"Bit..."  
  
"...Brad...."  
  
"Aaaagh," I screamed and smashed my hand against the metal.  
  
Blood ran down my hand, and I cursed softly at my stupidity. I jumped into the Raynos, because a first aid kit was usually in there. Hitting the sound of speed hurt, and I usually wound up bleeding all over the cockpit. The Zoid dock was empty and silent except for the occasional sound of machines running. The first aid kit fell and smacked me in the head. I took out a bandage and wrapped it around my hand.  
  
My thoughts went back to Bit and Brad. Bit had emerald eyes, golden hair that glowed and was more precious than all the gold in the world, clueless, arrogant, loud, hyper, and extremely annoying when he felt like it. Then there was Brad. Silent yet smug, blue eyes like sapphires, rugged brown hair, confident, money grabbing, and always right.  
  
Then of course, there was me. Shy, brilliant, careful, cautious, and too young for either of them. And I'm not exactly a prize either. I rubbed the wound softly, trying not to think of either one of them. Wild Eagle snickered at me.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, you don't want," Wild Eagle said.  
  
Wild Eagle was so annoying and always trying to piss me off. Then I heard the Zoid doors open. I glanced at the door and noticed Bit and Brad walking in. Shit, they were probably here to work on their Zoids, and they are what I was trying not to think about. Brad was wearing a T-shirt and shorts, and Bit had on a robe.  
  
"Leena? Are you in here?"  
  
The entire place was quiet, and my blood boiled. They hadn't called my name so I didn't show myself.  
  
"Okay, Brad, why did you bring me here."  
  
Brad smiled a weird grin and grabbed Bit and kissed him. Bit's eyes opened wide then shut. My mind immediately froze as the two of them released and gasped for air.  
  
"So why are we doing it here?" Bit asked.  
  
"Don't want to wake up Jamie," Brad replied and hugged Bit.  
  
I hissed and almost screamed as my hand smashed into the cockpit. More blood spilled from the wound. I brought it up to my face and licked the blood off. They had both striped and were screwing each other. I watched sickly and wondered what it would be like if I was kissed. Then they screamed each others names, and I wondered what it would feel like if I was fucked senseless.  
  
Wild Eagle snicked at me and whispered in my head, "Are you really that desperate?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I watched them, gradually they stood up and put some of their clothes on.  
  
"Let's clean this place up. Don't want Jamie freaking out on us."  
  
"Freaking out on you, I'll do worse than that. I'll, I'll, oh god, please don't tell me what I just realized is going to come true," I whispered, my eyes wide.  
  
Wild Eagle chuckled, "That's right. You'll never have them because they'll be a happy couple."  
  
"I'm going to be alone, forever," I trailed off as I watched them put back the cleaning supplies, "Just an errand boy, doing what they want, while I pick up after them."  
  
I wiped away the tears and put on a phoney smile.  
  
"At least, I'll be able to look at them."  
  
"Some prize," Wild Eagle sneered, and I just let the tears come down.  
  
~*~  
  
Prism: This is quiet sad.  
  
Eclipser: What?  
  
Prism: Poor Jamie, being picked on by you.  
  
Eclipser: Didn't we have something to tell the readers?  
  
Prism: Ahh yes, the unedited story.  
  
Eclipser: You see, since Who Needs Sleep? got so badly flamed, I decided to ask the readers if they want the sex scenes of this story.  
  
Prism: :flips through a notebook: You do have quiet a lot of Bit/Brad action.  
  
Prism: Alright, question time:  
  
Do you want the sex scenes?  
  
Do you want Vega/Jamie, or  
  
Do you want a threesome?  
  
Eclipser: Don't hold your breath. I'll need a lot of reviews or a really good explanation why this should happen.  
  
And last but not least,  
  
Should I stop this piece of crap?  
  
Eclipser: Never! I will finish this.  
  
Prism: Don't listen to her, one bad review almost made her take down Who Needs Sleep?  
  
Eclipser: :Cries:  
  
Prism: See you next poem time, same poem story.  
  
Eclipser: Hey! 


	3. Aerial Combat with my Heart

Prism: I don't own Zoids.  
  
Prism Eclipser presents  
  
Aerial Combat with my Heart  
  
Flying like the eagle flys  
  
I ignore the people below  
  
Crying out  
  
for me to stop.  
  
The eagle needs no one  
  
And I am the Wild Eagle,  
  
Who flys and cries  
  
like the eagle.  
  
Too bad, I love some one.  
  
My hearts been tamed  
  
and destroyed without a thought.  
  
I will never be a true eagle.  
  
Damn the clouds  
  
for being so carefree  
  
floating above the eagle  
  
and never caring.  
  
Fuck the wolf  
  
who runs with the pack,  
  
Enjoys the family,  
  
knows nothing of lonliness.  
  
Life and death  
  
is a game my friends play  
  
while I watch  
  
hopeing nothing happens to them.  
  
The eagle plays  
  
the deadliest game  
  
with the sun, wind, and prey.  
  
I play this game too, but I am not true.  
  
I am a human  
  
who loves and hurts  
  
as all loves must  
  
all but theirs.  
  
The sky is blue  
  
but now is red.  
  
As red as his clothes  
  
and his blood.  
  
One day I'll change.  
  
I'll be an eagle and destroy my prey  
  
without a thought  
  
like they did to me.  
  
I spiral higher  
  
too high to be safe.  
  
No one underneath  
  
to catch me if I fall.  
  
My wings fail me  
  
and I fall forever.  
  
Catch me  
  
someone.  
  
The Wild Eagle needs no one  
  
no one but its mate.  
  
It loves what it can not have  
  
and it loves the clouds and wolves.  
  
The sky was blue  
  
but now its red and gray.  
  
Gray with smoke  
  
red with blood.  
  
Red with the blood  
  
of the eagles  
  
and now  
  
with mine. 


	4. Chapter 2

Prism: I don't own Zoids, but if I did, Vega and Jamie would be mine.  
  
Prism Eclipser presents  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The wind swirled around my Zoid as I soared through the air. Not that I cared. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to realize anything. I cradled my pour skull as my thoughts bounced back to Bit and Brad sweating on the ground, groping each other, and trying desperately to ignore just how badly I wanted that. Just to be held and told I'm important, a part of the team. I smashed my hand against the inside of my Zoid and made the bandage restart bleeding.  
  
I grabbed the controls and made it fly just a bit faster. I cradled my head. I love them, I hate them, I want them, I wish they'd leave me alone. I love them, I hate them more. I clutched my chest.  
  
"It hurts," I said between sobs, "It hurts so damn much to know just how worthless I am."  
  
Wild Eagle was silent for once.  
  
"I just ... miss ... knowing that someone cares. No body gives a hangnail about me. Not my dad, because he sent me away. Not Leena, she's always telling me to get lost, or trying to kill me. Not Bit or Brad because they have each other. And not the doc, he's to worried about his precious models."  
  
My Zoid screeched out loud, and I screamed with it.  
  
"I hate you, I hate all of you, you selfish jerks."  
  
Clouds began to surround my Zoid, but I was too caught up in my emotions to notice. A huge ship appeared out of nowhere and a black judge fell out of the bottom of the ship onto the ground.  
  
" The Back Draft Group vs. Raynos. Battle Type: 0999. Ready, Fight."  
  
Normally I would have shouted at the judge that this was completely illegal, but today I smirked at it.  
  
"Okay judge, take this," I said and shot the judge.  
  
"Judge in danger. Judge in danger."  
  
"Oh, shut up," I said and completely destroyed it.  
  
Twenty Storm Watchers fell from the bottom of the ship, and I turned my Zoid around. They began shooting at me, but I dodged each one with extreme ease.  
  
"Is this the best you've got?" I snarled.  
  
Two of the Storm Watchers maneuvered and were shooting me from behind while five attacked from above.  
  
"Cowards," I screeched and sonic boomed my way past the ones in front of me.  
  
They tumbled together and exploded.  
  
"Yeah, five down, fifteen left."  
  
I noticed that I had broken the speed of sound without turning into my alter ego. Odd. The Zoids began shooting at me again, and I used the turrent and guns in back to take out another nine. I decided to play a game of follow the leader with the rest of them, and flew into a near-by forest. Trees whizzed by me, as I tried my best not to smash into any of them. Several hit trees, and I smirked.  
  
"If this is the best the Back Draft has, then I've got no worries."  
  
Just then, my Zoid flew into a clearing. The seven remaining Zoids flew over me and overtook my Zoid.  
  
"Crap," I muttered and hoped for the best.  
  
Right as one was launching a missile, a beam of light from some trees came, and smashed right into it. It exploded and sharpels carved into my Zoid's wing. I was forced to land, and my Zoid screeched out in alarm as the other six flew over and almost flipped my Zoid. I began shooting at them, uselessly, for not one bullet went into the air.  
  
As they flew in again to finish the job, a huge white Zoid stepped in my way and roared at them.  
  
"The Berserker Fuhur," I whispered as it tail slammed one and flipped it into the air where it destroyed two others.  
  
A window showed up in my screen, showing Vega, arrogantly smiling.  
  
"Hello Jamie, I see you need some help," he said smoothly.  
  
I rubbed the back of my head, "Yeah, I guess I kind of do."  
  
The three remaining Storm Watchers hung in the air. Just then two of them dive-bombed.  
  
"Hey, watch me make mince meat out of these punks," Vega sneered and ran towards them, shooting from a gun mounted on top of the Berserker Fuhur's head.  
  
The last one suddenly fell towards me, and I noticed what it meant.  
  
"It's a kamikaze," I shouted and attempted to move out of the way.  
  
Two problems, Raynos was built for flying, not running, and Vega had just put a Zoid in my way when he destroyed the last two.  
  
I smiled slightly with the knowledge I was going to die.  
  
"Good bye Bit, Brad, Leena, Doc, and Dad," I grinned softly, "Sorry I failed to be a great warrior. And I'm sorry I never got to tell you all that I hate you."  
  
The Zoid smashed into Raynos. Raynos threw back its head in defiance, and a thin stream of blood ran down my face.  
  
"Good-bye, everyone," tears ran down my face, and I stopped smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
Prism: Oh no everyone, is Jamie really dead? And such a horrible way to go too. Or will the fates spare Jamie and let him live the crappy existence with Bit, Brad, Leena, and the doc?  
  
I wonder which you'd rather see him have? 


	5. Author notes

Prism: Okay, Author here.  
  
Eclipser: And here.  
  
Prism: Anywho, I'm really sorry everyone, but this isn't going to be a Jamie/Vega story. Sorry, I really, really, really tried. Trust me, I had it all planned out. I even had it written out.  
  
Then the purple bunnies came and said, "Look here. This is crap. People don't like crap. And you don't want a repeat of Who Needs Sleep, which you consider crap. Try writing something that is not crap. Try writting something new with life. Just try, see, or you'll be sleeping with the fishes."  
  
And right after those bunnies got done slapping me around, I realized that what I had written was crap. So I almost scrapped the story, but they came back.  
  
"Listen here sister, maybe you misheard me. This still has potential. You can fix this. And you know how. Just watch today's episode, and it will come to you."  
  
So what am I going to do? Watch the freaking episode of course. Well, it just so happened that the episode had Harry glomping over Leena. Wait, what am I talking about. Harry always glomps over Leena. Then it hit me.  
  
I'll try making Harry like Jamie.  
  
Damn this is going to piss off a lot of people. So I retittled this story, and I'm going to try this weird and sick idea.  
  
Yes, Jamie lived.  
  
And Vega is really out of character.  
  
And Harry seems to like being obsessed about Leena.  
  
And one day I will rewrite the sex scenes.  
  
But probably not today, and not tomorrow either.  
  
And the Beserk Fury is called the Beserker Fuhur on my Zoid modeling kit, so bite me.  
  
I make no apoligizes, I just do what I do best.  
  
And it seems I'm the best at pissing people off.  
  
So go, write, review, flame.  
  
I don't care. It's going up anyway.  
  
Eclipser: This is sad. You wrote more here than you do in a usual chapter.  
  
Prism: XD Shut up.  
  
Eclipser: O.o  
  
The author would like to thank my friend PB. If it weren't for her, the crap would go up and this would never be written. Thanks. And send all flames her way. She likes toast. 


	6. Chapter 3

Prism: Shall we make this go?  
  
Eclipser: Go where?  
  
Prism: To the story with the most flames.  
  
Eclisper: It's not like they care about Harry anyway.  
  
Prism: Yeah, all those L/B never talk about what Harry does after he finds out.  
  
Eclipser: Is that a challenge?  
  
Prism: Yes, yes it is. So if any flamers wandered in, try writing something with Harry in it.  
  
Eclipser: Ooh, Harry angst. Maybe we should try writing some of that.  
  
Prism: No, bad Eclipser. We have three stories to finish.  
  
I don't own Zoids, but if I did, Leena would most likely be dead by now.  
  
~*~  
  
I was in the Zoid dock, playing around with my Dark Horn, when the dock doors were blasted open, and the Beserker Fuhur smashed in through the wreckage. The cockpit opened and out jumped Vega with a missile launcher on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, I know you're in the Dark Horn, so unless you want a can of whoop ass opened, you'd better get out."  
  
I cursed slightly. I know there's no way I could ever beat the Beserker Fuhur unless I changed, and I didn't feel like explaining to the little punk why I could do that. So I did the only thing I could think of. I jumped out.  
  
"Ah, Harry, so nice to see you," he purred and walked closer.  
  
I skirted away. He put down the rocket launcher and jumped on me. I fell and landed with an oof.  
  
"Vega, what are you doing here?" I whispered, my heart in my throat.  
  
He smirked and put a finger slightly on my lips. Son of a- Alright, now I'm scared. No wait, I'm frightened out of my wits. No, wait, I could die I'm so scared.  
  
"Do you have any clue just how aroused I get from beating something?" he purred and kissed me.  
  
I began struggling, and he pulled his head back.  
  
"You're so damn sexy Harry. Too bad I'm not here to play today. I've already had my fun."  
  
My eyes opened wide. He got off of me. Pulling myself up, I ran from the mad boy, until I was a good twenty feet away.  
  
"What do you want, Vega?" I demanded.  
  
He smirked, "All business and no play, aren't you Harry. Well that's just fine. I've got something or someone you want."  
  
Vega turned away and hopped into the Beserker Fuhur. He pulled out a huge bag that could easily hold a human.  
  
"Who knows, it could be a gun, food, Leena, or trash I'm done with." He smirked evilly.  
  
"How dare you use Leena and trash in the same sentence!" I seethed.  
  
"Personally, now that I'm down with it, it's trash. And trash needs to be taken care of. How about a thousand credits for whatever it is? Or I could take my trash elsewhere," his smile bothered me.  
  
I gritted my teeth. That little punk knows I'd do anything if Leena's in danger.  
  
"Fine," I snarled and pulled out my wallet.  
  
I grabbed two five hundred-credit cards and tossed them into the middle of the floor. He kicked the bag and it landed near my feet. He snatched the cards and got into his Zoid. The Beserker Fuhur screeched.  
  
"Only a rich puke like you would have a thousand credits laying around. Enjoy the trash."  
  
I sighed, "Benji's going to freak after finding out I used our battle money."  
  
I untied the rope and watched a figure roll out.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
~*~  
  
Eclipser: Evil!  
  
Prism: I am the one writing this story. Oh, and I like Benji more than Sebastian. So he gets more lines. He also seems to be the sensitive one in the group.  
  
Eclipser: Vega is really OOC. Are you sure you'll get away with that?  
  
Prism: You should really wonder if this whole Harry/Jamie will go through.  
  
Eclipser: I think it will be fun. I mean, the one obsessed with Leena falls in love with Jamie, and realizes just what an evil bitch Leena is. I love it.  
  
Prism: X.X  
  
Eclipser: Hey, write the next chapter.  
  
Prism: Yes, master. 


	7. Chapter 4

Prism: I don't own Zoids.  
  
Eclipser: We're just borrowing them. They might come back a little bruises and battered though.  
  
~*~  
  
By Zi, he looked horrible. There was too much blood on him to figure out where his wounds were, or the damage done, but knowing Vega, I had a very good guess. I picked him up gently and walked slowly towards the bathroom. I crossed the living room and Benji and Sebastian were still functioning.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's that?" Sebastian asked.  
  
I felt like smacking them. Here was someone bleeding right in front of them, and they were going back to drinking energy packs.  
  
"Look, could one of you grab some bandages?" I snapped, "Jamie's been beat up, and he's unconscious."  
  
"Um sure. But what are you going to do with them?" Benji asked.  
  
They posed ten times as much information as a human, but they didn't understand anything really. Yeah, they were smart, but they were still machines.  
  
"I'm going to clean his wounds," Zi, they could be frustrating.  
  
"That's why we machines are superior to you humans. We do not have to worry about diseases," Sebastian said arragantly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Look, I really need those bandages."  
  
They both looked at me oddly.  
  
The only bathroom in this place was off-centered from my room. It was good when Leena was freshing up, and bad when she caught me and chased me with a sludge hammer.  
  
I placed him on a rug I kept in the bathroom. Then I noticed the blood on his back. Well that's just spiffy, I didn't like that rug anyway.  
  
I slowly wiped away some blood and noticed that Vega had left Jamie naked. I blushed a bright red, but then again, we're both guys. Still, why do I feel this way?  
  
The water turned red, and I emptied it out, and refilled it. Some bandages had been left by Jamie when I returned. Thanks guys.  
  
I placed the bandages on him and stared at him. My fingers went and ruffled his hair. I jerked back. What is wrong with me? I like girls; I like Leena for crying out loud.  
  
What'd Vega do to him though? Take a two-by-four to him?  
  
An even better question would be why I'm the one doing this. Why don't I just drop him off at a hospital and let Leena and the others worry about him?  
  
Because I know what they'll do. As soon as he's out of the hospital, they'll have him work until he's exhausted. And they don't know anything about caring for the wounded. It's usually Jamie who does all the caring there.  
  
Hmm, now that I think of it, they didn't mention anything about Jamie being gone last time I was there.  
  
I bit my lip. I should give them a benefit of a doubt. They do love him, as a family member I mean. Right?  
  
I sighed. Too late with no sleep makes me not think straight.  
  
I put him on my bed. Then I noticed his fingers. Fingers do not bend in that position.  
  
Damn it.  
  
Now there's no way I'm letting Jamie go back now. Knowing him, he'd try going back to normal, and with all his fingers broken, he'd be useless to them. And those ninnies wouldn't notice until it was too late and his fingers would heal wrong.  
  
"Well Jamie, whether you like it or not, you're staying here."  
  
~*~  
  
Both: We would just like to apologize for the way Harry feels about the entire Blitz team.  
  
But you know it's true. 


	8. Chapter 5

Prism: I don't own Zoids.  
  
Eclipser: But if we ever did, we'd have Leena smashed by her Gunsniper.  
  
~*~  
  
It was late and Benji, Sebastian, and I were debating on what to do with Jamie. On the one hand, Doc did have guardianship over him. On the other...  
  
"You've seen him. You both know that as soon as he comes around, they'll have him work until he drops. They do it all the time, and it could kill him in his condition," I said softly, trying not to disturb Jamie who was sleeping soundly.  
  
"Well, technically, this is kidnapping," Sebastian pointed out.  
  
"Who's going to believe that Vega from the Back Draft sold Jamie to me for a thousand credits?" I sipped some coffee, "I don't believe it either, and I was there."  
  
"It's late. Let's think this over in the morning. Who knows, maybe Jamie will be awake so we can ask him personally," I said and slid the chair back.  
  
"I'll get some blankets for you Harry," Benji stated.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll get some blankets from my closet. I have to check on him anyway," I said and walked in my room.  
  
Zi, it's dark in here. I fumbled for the light switch then remember Jamie. Well, that's what hands and feet are for. Fumbling around in the dark trying to find something. I stumbled around the room, bumping into things, until I finally found the doorknob. I opened it up, and pulled out a quilt. Wrapping it around me, I went to leave when I heard a sob.  
  
Then it hit me. Vega would have left Jamie in a dark room and tied him down when Vega didn't feel like playing with Jamie. And I did tie those bandages pretty tight.  
  
Baka, baka, baka.  
  
Zi, I could be stupid.  
  
I flipped on the switch and waited to see what Jamie would do.  
  
His gray eyes swept the room, a worried expression plastered on his face. He noticed me, and calmed down.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes Jamie. It's me."  
  
"Don't take me back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"No Harry. I mean it. Don't take me back to Leena, Bit, or Brad until I'm ready."  
  
"Okay Jamie. I won't force you to go back."  
  
But how am I going to see Leena then.  
  
I mentally shook myself. I can live without Leena for a couple of weeks.  
  
Or months.  
  
I gulped. It could take years for Jamie to get better.  
  
Warm arms surrounded me, and Jamie began sobbing on my chest.  
  
I sat Jamie down and sighed.  
  
What the hell have I got myself into?  
  
~*~  
  
Prism: Perverts.  
  
Eclipser: How old is Jamie in this fic?  
  
Prism: I think he's thirteen.  
  
Eclipser: And Harry?  
  
Prism: Um, sixteen.  
  
Eclipser: You sure.  
  
Prism: No, but just bare with those ages. Jamie is mentally old, but he still acts like a child in some aspects.  
  
Eclipser: So he doesn't want to be F*ed right off the bat.  
  
Prism: Nah. But we'll see. 


	9. Chapter 6

Prism: This may be the shortest chapter I will ever write.  
  
Eclipser: Bad Prism. Remember that one chapter I tried posting.  
  
Prism: A sentence is not a chapter!  
  
Eclipser: We don't own Zoids.  
  
Prism: But if we did, Harry would have a personality.  
  
~*~  
  
We were in the kitchen, trying to feed Jamie, since his fingers were in bad shape.  
  
"Put down the fork. You know you can't use your fingers," Benji cried as he went to grab the fork.  
  
He pouted.  
  
A small smile fluttered on my face. Jamie was so adorable when he pouted. Leena pouted way too much and often to be considered adorable. Maybe cute, but not adorable.  
  
He sighed.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Jamie hadn't said one word since that day, and it was quite aggravating. I wiped his face down, then carried him back to my room.  
  
Vega had broken his legs, fingers, and arms. However bad he looked on the outside, he must be a thousand times worse on the inside.  
  
I placed him down gently on the bed and looked him in the eyes. They had lost the sparkle they once had, and he looked like a puppy who had been abandoned in the rain.  
  
"Alright Jamie, you should get some rest," I spoke softly and noticed he dodged my gaze.  
  
"Jamie?" I tried to look him in the eyes, but they kept flinching away.  
  
"Jamie, what's wrong?"  
  
His mouth went to move, but nothing came out.  
  
"Please say something. Please."  
  
His lips trembled and I  
  
...  
  
oh Zi  
  
...  
  
I kissed him.  
  
I  
  
Kissed  
  
Jamie.  
  
I drew back.  
  
I  
  
Kissed  
  
a  
  
guy.  
  
Then I took off running.  
  
~*~  
  
Eclipser: Nice typical Harry reaction.  
  
Prism: Thanks.  
  
Eclipser: Should we drag in Harry's family?  
  
Prism: Oh hell yeah.  
  
Eclipser: K. See you guys at the next chapter. 


	10. Chapter 7

Prism: Yeah, family time!  
  
Eclipser: Who's the hapless victim?  
  
Prism: You'll just have to read to find out.  
  
Eclipser: Who owns Zoids?  
  
Prism: Not us.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been weeks since that kiss, and Jamie was getting better. No, rephrase. He was getting better physically, but getting worse mentally. Not even Benji could reach him, and Benji could get anyone to talk.  
  
Sometimes, I feel like slapping him into next week, but he's had too much of that living with Leena and Bit.  
  
I sighed and stared at the tiny china cup I held in my hands. Jamie and this cup have a lot in common. Both are fragile, and both have a rich story.  
  
I stroked it absentmindedly, then threw it against the wall.  
  
Why?! Why can't I get him out of my head?  
  
It shattered and in walked my sister Mary.  
  
"Oh shit. I'm sorry Mary. I didn't see you there," I said quickly and jumped out of my seat.  
  
"I'm okay brother. You don't have to worry. But would you mind explaining why Jamie is here," she said slowly and calmly.  
  
: : :   
  
We had both wandered outside, and into the middle of a giant field of sunflowers.  
  
"And that's the end," I said exhaustedly.  
  
"You know how father feels about men liking men," she patted my shoulder empathetic, "But Jamie is a lot better than Leena."  
  
"Mary," I shouted.  
  
"Just teasing. But still, you cause so many head and heart aches," Mary rubbed her temple. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun when I felt a hug.  
  
"But that's why I love you."  
  
"Thanks sis," I whispered softly.  
  
Maybe life isn't so bad after all.  
  
"What am I going to tell father," she huffed.  
  
"Tell him the truth. I don't love Jamie. I love Leena," I stated with a note of that honey-dew love I'm good at doing.  
  
"Then explain the kiss."  
  
...  
  
"I knew it," she said in that told-you-so tone.  
  
"Look, I love Leena. So please cut the crap."  
  
"Maybe you're just scared of your true feelings."  
  
"Look, if you're going to continue, then I'll have to ask you to leave," I stood up and left her by herself. Zi, she's infuriating sometimes.  
  
"You guys are so kawaii though."  
  
"Mary, I warned you. Now get out. Get out and leave me in peace," I snapped and pointed at the door.  
  
"My Harry, don't let this eat you up. It's just a matter of the heart," and she left without another word.  
  
~*~  
  
Eclipser: Maybe you should make this into an AU. No way is Mary that smart.  
  
Prism: I know, but I just keep wishing.  
  
Prism: Damn I wish I could own Zoids.  
  
Eclipser: Aside from the fact that you would traumatize everyone.  
  
Prism: So that it wouldn't be so shallow.  
  
Eclipser: This fic is pretty shallow if you ask me.  
  
Prism: X.X  
  
\ . / Well no one asked you.  
  
Eclipser: See you next chapter.  
  
:Prism is seen weilding a butcher knife.:  
  
Prism: Take that back.  
  
Eclipser: You're worse than Leena.  
  
Prism: AAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. 


	11. Chapter 8

Prism: We are nearing the end.  
  
Eclipser: 'Bout time you finished a fic.  
  
Prism: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Eclipser: We don't own Zoids.  
  
Prism: Answer me.  
  
Answer me, you.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was shining on us, while me and Jamie rested in a forest. It held a peaceful, enchanted feel to it, almost like we humans were trespassing on something that shouldn't be.  
  
I gazed sadly at the little note Jamie had written me. He still didn't talk, but he was well enough to return home. And he wanted to go home. His note said so.  
  
At least I kept my word.  
  
A small tear fell onto the page, smearing the ink.  
  
Jamie looked at me and tugged gently at my sleeve. He asked to come here. To spend one more day with me. I wonder why. No. It hurts to think about it.  
  
"Alright Jamie, tomorrow you'll be home."  
  
He ran off, ignoring what I just said, and chased after a butterfly. I watched him, holding my breath, as he jumped into the air and caught it.  
  
He grinned and walked back to me, his smile growing wider and wider.  
  
I guess I should be happy for him. But why do I feel so empty. Empty knowing he'll be gone soon.  
  
I should be happy, because then I can go back to seeing Leena.  
  
Leena.  
  
Is my sister right?  
  
I snapped back to reality with Jamie grinning like a maniac in my bubble.  
  
"Ahh," I fell back.  
  
He leaned over and opened his palm. The butterfly tried to flutter away, but he stopped it by holding its wings.  
  
"No Jamie," I said softly, "These things are meant to be free. Like you are."  
  
He looked sad, but he let it go. I felt his sadness, but for completely different reasons.  
  
I still hadn't decided what I would tell the Blitz team, why I kissed him, why I felt sad he didn't talk to me, or why I wanted him to stay with me forever.  
  
Sometimes, I wish I had never paid for him.  
  
A huge squirrel was plopped into my hair. I looked up and saw Jamie with a childish grin on his face, and he picked the squirrel out of my hair. I stood up and dusted off my clothes. Spiffy.  
  
"Cool Jamie. I didn't know squirrels still existed in these parts."  
  
The squirrel wiggled out of Jamie's hands and ran off. It returned suddenly with a nut in his mouth. Slowly, Jamie reached his hand towards the squirrels' mouth and removed the nut. The squirrel hurried away, and silence reared its magnificent head.  
  
A wind suddenly blew, and Jamie turned to meet it. The trees ruffled their leaves softly. Zi, he looked right at home. A wild fairy running free in the magical forest, while I, a half human, half demon, spoil this lovely scene by being here. I turned to leave, when Jamie jumped from a tree and landed on me.  
  
I seem to get jumped a lot these days.  
  
His gray eyes looked stormy, filled with thoughts and things I just wouldn't understand in a million years.  
  
He smirked and slowly stroked my cheek.  
  
"Jamie?" I asked worriedly.  
  
He put a finger on my lips.  
  
A storm of wings beating in unison rushed over us, and hundreds of eagles flew overhead. Jamie took off running after them.  
  
And then there are days where it was worth every cent.  
  
Wild, free, ferrous, competitive, loving, and beautiful; Jamie was right at home in the middle of the eagles.  
  
Zi, I love the eagles.  
  
Zi, I love them so much.  
  
The moon broke over and I sighed tiredly.  
  
I think I know why I love Jamie now.  
  
Yes, I'll admit it.  
  
I love Jamie.  
  
Jamie, not Leena.  
  
I stared at the silver moon and gathered Jamie up in my arms.  
  
My sweet, innocent, little Jamie, I finally admit I love you, and you're not awake to know it.  
  
And sadly, there's nothing I can do to prove it to you.  
  
It's too late to do anything but sit here with you in my arms, and watch time fly by, as the moon disappears.  
  
~*~  
  
Prism: Poor Harry.  
  
Eclipser: Introspection sucks.  
  
Prism: Yes, yes it does.  
  
Eclipser: See you next chapter. 


	12. Epilogue

Prism: This is the last chapter.  
  
Eclipser: :Sobs:  
  
Prism: Why are you crying?  
  
Eclipser: Because we still don't own Zoids.  
  
Prism: X . X  
  
~*~  
  
I was sitting on some worn steps in the middle of a ruin when Benji walked in on my silent ponderings.  
  
"Harry, is something wrong?"  
  
"Did I make the right decision? I mean, Jamie wanted to go back, but still. Is it right? Is it right to just let him go without saying good bye?" I asked.  
  
Benji patted my shoulder, "You love him more than I love my judge, or Leena."  
  
"No. You see, Jamie was the Leena I could have. Jamie possessed all of the good I look for in Leena, but none of the bad. He represents what Leena could be; he's a symbol for me. Nothing more," I explained to my robot.  
  
"So you don't love him."  
  
"I love him for what he represents. Not what he is," I said.  
  
"I'm so lost," Benji explained.  
  
"Don't dwell too long on it. It'll only make things worse."  
  
"We robots are so easy to find partners for. You humans need a device to help you out."  
  
"We do Benji. It's called a heart and instincts. Too bad our hearts lie and our instincts get muddled.  
  
But every once in a while, someone gets lucky enough to find their soul mates."  
  
"And your soul mate is Leena right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I think I understand you a little bit more, Harry," Benji left.  
  
I muttered under my breath, "You don't know anything about me Benji."  
  
I choked out a sob.  
  
Zi, I could fool everyone.  
  
I could even fool those who know me best.  
  
So why can't I fool myself?  
  
~*~  
  
Prism: And that's the end.  
  
Eclipser: You really love these lose-lose situations don't you?  
  
Prism: Only as much as Brad loves money.  
  
Eclipser: Now that was witty, even for you.  
  
Prism: Shut up. Anyway, does anyone want a sequel?  
  
Eclipser: You can flame us for this ending.  
  
Prism: Well, if no one has any objections, I'm off to play Diablo II.  
  
Eclipser: Meet you at DIEDIABLO.  
  
Prism: Bye everyone.  
  
Eclipser: Bye!  
  
  
  
AOL SAYS GOODBYE  
  
WOULD YOU LIKE TO SIGN BACK ON?  
  
Prism: I hate you, AOL. 


End file.
